


Through Daphne's Eyes

by esm3rald



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, DADA Professor Lucius Malfoy, Different events during first and second year at Hogwarts, Do-Over, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, FemHarryDaphne is still a parselmouth, Female Harry, Female Harry Potter, Harry Potter is reincarnated in Daphne Greengrass's body, Hate to Love, Hogwarts years, Lucius is intringued from the first, Lucius loves power, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Harry, Not really good Lucius, Parselmagic, Powerful Harry, Powerful Harry Potter, Professor Lucius Malfoy, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smart Harry, Smart Harry Potter, Teacher Lucius Malfoy, Teacher-Student Relationship, Time Travel (kind of), Underage Sex, and FemHarryDaphne is very powerful, and definitely ambitious lucius, but not evil Lucius, game of seduction, less brag-about Draco, more opportunist Lucius, more reserved Draco, not really hate but FemHarry doesn't really like Lucius at first for obvious reasons, story starts in third year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esm3rald/pseuds/esm3rald
Summary: Harry wakes up in King's Cross a second time and gains a second chance at life. Too bad she ends up in Daphne Greengrass' body. Do-Over fiction (Kind of). FemHarry is Daphne. Maybe Dark!HarryasDaphne, probably Grey!HarryasDaphne. Still-Slytherin!Daphne. Powerful!HarryasDaphne. Smart!HarryasDaphne. HarryasDaphne/Lucius eventually.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I CHANGED THIS STORY SLIGHTLY SO I'M REPOSTING IT!
> 
> In this story Harry (who is actually Harriet in this story) is reborn three years after the final battle, but instead of being reborn as herself or in another time as someone else, she's reborn as Daphne Greengrass. However, instead of being reborn into her world, she's reborn into another, parallel world, very similar but also with differences from what she knows. By the way, we don't know much about Daphne or her family from Canon so I can be as creative as I want (and since this is also a parallel world I can change even more things about her background, family etc). There's no particular reason for why I chose Daphne except for the fact that she's in the same year as Harry but in slytherin, she's a pureblood and in Draco's clique in canon though her family remained neutral during the first war (and the second too?).
> 
> This story will start in book3 (Prisoner of Azkaban) and it will be Lucius/DaphneHarry eventually. Daphne is born the 30th of November 1979 (same year as Hermione). That means that she started Hogwarts almost a year later (because she wasn't yet eleven when Hogwarts started in September 1990 and she had to wait for the next year). This story will probably have underage sex but Harry is technically an adult (at least mentally) so I don't know if it still can be considered underage. Anyway, nothing more than kisses (probably) will happen until she's 16. Also, this story will have teacher/student relationship. I just love the idea of Lucius Malfoy being the DADA teacher.
> 
> Also, like I said, some things are different. First of all, Narcissa died in childbirth (but Draco is still alive). That means that Draco will probably be different (but not too different) from the Draco we know from Canon. Harry as well will be different, he's not the same Harry from Canon, he doesn't even look the same. And FemHarryDaphne will be OOC as well because she's a Harry with five more years of experience compared to Canon!Harry after the final battle and her life went radically different after that (this story is obviously not Epilogue compliance). There are other changes as well but you'll find out as you read the story.
> 
> Anyway, I imagine DaphneHarry as Ginta Lapina (though curvier in the chest department) but with emerald green eyes. Hope you like it.

  


**THROUGH DAPHNE'S EYES**

** Prologue **

Harry opened her eyes slowly and realized immediately where she was. King's Cross or better, the empty, impossibly white King's Cross she had woken up in when she died before defeating Voldemort.

Now here she was again, after only five years. She was almost relieved to be back here, finally able to join her parents and the people she loved. Her life after Voldemort didn't go at all like she had expected.

She broke up with George after only one year, she quit Auror training after only six months and even her relationship with Ron and Hermione wasn't the same anymore after the two of them got married.

She didn't begrudge them their happiness but she felt like a third wheel every time they were together and so she had started to avoid them. She spent most of her time alone now or with Neville and sometimes Luna.

In short, she felt empty and unsatisfied with her life.

She really thought that, after killing Voldemort, things would finally change. But they didn’t. The Ministry was still as corrupted as ever and the prejudices against both muggleborns and magical creatures (or those who had magical creatures’ blood) were still very much present; though, with the excuse of being more accepting towards muggleborns (but that was just a façade) the laws that were in place to hide them from the Muggles had become laxer and the threat of discovery was ever present.

Harry feared that day. She knew what would happen if the muggles found out about them and it wasn’t anything good. Though she hated Voldemort and his radical views and methods, there were some things that she couldn’t help but agree with. Muggles were dangerous. She had grown up with the Dursleys that though were the extreme side of the spectrum, were still an example on how muggles could react when faced with the idea of some people having magic. Of course, some like Hermione’s parents, were perfectly okay with it but what would happen if there were more people who would react like the Dursleys? The muggles were so much more numerous than them and they had weapons and technologies that could be just as dangerous if not more dangerous than magic. The threat was too big and the wizarding world at large was completely ignorant of it.

In addition to that, now the old pureblood families, the ones who had mostly dark ancestry, were persecuted as well. Dark magic was completely forbidden and the magic that fell within that category had grown and was still growing over the years. Blood magic of any kind was forbidden – even the one used in Medimagic or Blood adoption. Speaking parseltongue was absolutely forbidden – not that there was anyone who could actually speak it except for her and, as far as everyone knew, she had lost that ability when she had killed Voldemort – let alone using parselmagic. Every book about that had been burned – except for the few ones she had found in the Black Family Library that she had been able to salvage – and more and more books about other types of Dark Magic, even the more innocuous form of it, were disappearing.

That wasn’t the world she had fought for. She had fought for peace and justice. There was nothing just about this.

The more the Ministry tried to forbid Dark Magic and the more she went against their stupid, unjust laws and immersed herself more and more in it. Parselmagic in particular was something that came natural to her. Not everyone who could speak parseltongue could use parselmagic but she could and she was really good at it, just as good as she was with Defense against the Dark Arts. She was good at the Dark Arts as well though she wasn’t really surprised by that. When Voldemort tried to kill her that Halloween night, he gifted her with part of his magic like Dumbledore had said. Now that the horcrux inside her was gone, that magic, in addition to her own magic, that had been unconsciously used to keep its influence over her at bay, was free of any bounds. And damn but she was powerful, much more powerful that she had ever realized. Maybe not as powerful as Voldemort or even Dumbledore but still very powerful.

But she was tired, so tired. Tired of hiding who she really was. Tired of people thinking they knew her just because she was the girl-who-lived (and now the Defeater of Voldemort) when they really had no idea. Tired of this world that was getting worse and worse instead of getting better. Tired of the fact that so many people – good, brave people – had died for nothing.

Maybe that was why she had gotten careless lately, thinking she could go anywhere just because Voldemort was dead. Maybe that was why she had had the brilliant idea of walking in Nocturne Alley in the middle of the night, drunk and without her wand on her. Maybe that was why one of the Death Eaters that had escaped custody was able to get the best of her and kill her. Maybe she had simply stopped caring if she lived or died.

Harry shook her head at those thoughts and got up, looking around herself. The place hadn't changed one bit since the last time she had been there but this time she was alone. There was no horcrux writhing on the ground or Dumbledore to greet her. There was only her and a train.

Harry shrugged and figured that that was it, she was supposed to take the train. She started walking and got on the first coach she found in front of her. There was plenty of space since the train was empty.

The train started moving as soon as she had sat down and Harry relaxed on the seat. Soon her vision and all her body were enveloped in a blindingly white light and the surroundings disappeared. She couldn't even see where she was sitting anymore. She closed her eyes, gasping for breath.

When she opened them again she wasn’t on the train anymore but in what looked like Hogwarts’ infirmary. She squinted her eyes at the bright light of the room and groaned in pain. All her body hurt.

“Daphne? Daphne, can you hear me?” A woman’s voice asked from beside her.

Harry turned to look at her and saw that she was a very beautiful woman in her 30's, with paler hair than the Malfoys - the shade of her hair was between a very pale gold and silver color, like moonlight. Harry wasn’t sure she was talking to her though because, why the hell was this woman calling her Daphne?

“Yeah.” Harry answered anyway, trying to figure out what was going on. The last thing she remembered was that she had died (again) and she had boarded the train. Why was she at Hogwarts once again?

“Oh, thank Merlin! I was so worried! When you fell off your broom during the match I was so scared.”

“I fell off my broom?” Harry asked, more and more confused.

“Don’t you remember? You and your team were playing against Hufflepuff? There was a terrible storm and then the dementors came.”

“The dementors?” This story sounded incredibly familiar. In fact, it sounded like that time in her third year when she fell off her broom during a quidditch match because of the dementors that were looking for Sirius.

“Yes, because of Sirius Black.” The woman answered, a pained look on her face.

“Sirius? I’m sorry but what year is it?”

The woman looked worried now “It’s 1993. We’re in November. This is your third year at Hogwarts. Do you remember any of it?”

Harry widened her eyes in shock. “Huh…and who am I?”

The woman looked really worried now. “I’m going to call Pomphrey. There’s obviously something wrong with your memory.” She stood up to do just that but Harry stopped her.

“No, please. Tell me!”

“You’re Daphne Greengrass. You’re my daughter.”

At those words Harry fainted for the first time since she was thirteen and this time it wasn’t because of any dementors. She had somehow ended up back in time and she was in Daphne Greengrass’ body.


	2. Chapter 1

** **

** Chapter 1 **

_What a strange dream_ , Harry thought, keeping her eyes still closed. She knew she was lying on something soft, probably a bed, but she figured she was in her room at Grimmauld Place. _I dreamt that I was once again at Hogwarts, during my third year, and that I was in Daphne Greengrass’ body for some strange reason._

Then she frowned, still half-asleep and realized what was wrong in this picture. She wasn’t supposed to be alive. She remembered now, the death eater who had killed her and then she had woken up in King’s Cross. She had boarded a train, figuring she was finally going to be reunited with her parents and Sirius. And yet, here she was, alive once again. How was it possible?

Harry finally opened her eyes and realized that she was still in the Hospital Wing. It was dark outside the window, the sky a moonless black. It was the middle of the night then, reason why the Infirmary was deserted. She could see a fable light coming from Madam Pomphrey’s office, the only real illumination present in the room.

 _Was it real then?_ She thought to herself in disbelief. _But no, how can that be? I can’t be Daphne Greengrass, that’s impossible, even for me._

Harry decided that the only thing she could actually do was to check for herself. She looked for her wand but couldn’t find it anywhere near her. She huffed but then figured she could cast the lumos spell without it. It wasn’t the first time she had done it and though it was extremely tiring, she could still make it work.

To her great surprise, even before she could utter the words of the spell, a tiny but very bright ball of light appeared floating in front of her face.

“What in Merlin’s name…?” Harry shook her head and decided that it didn’t matter at the moment. She got up from the bed, the light following her with barely a thought on her part, and she went to the bathroom.

Both the Infirmary and its tiny bathroom were exactly as she remembered them. All perfectly clean and frustratingly white.

She locked the door behind her and made her way towards the sink. She looked at herself in the mirror above it and blinked. And blinked again, trying to register the image in front of her.

The reflection in front of her was of a girl of about 14 years old, with very pale platinum hair like the woman she had seen the first time she had woken up, the one who said that Harry was Daphne Greengrass and she was Harry(Daphne)’s mother. They were silky smooth and long till her mid-waist, falling on her shoulder and back like a silver cascade.

The rest of her looked just as unfamiliar. Her complexion was milky white, like the porcelain the sink and the bath tab were made of. Her face was too fair, too delicate, like a perfect, china doll, with both eyebrows and lashes a much darker blonde color than her hair.

She was taller than she had ever been as well, with long, toned legs that she could perfectly see through the thin fabric of the nightgown she was wearing. She was slender but not sickly thin like she had been all her life because of the Dursleys, with an inverted triangle body shape resulting in narrow hips but with a slim waist and a decidedly much heavier bust than she was used to (and she looked like she was only 14, meaning that her breasts were probably still growing).

Her skin was unmarred. No scar on her hand because of that blood quill that odious Umbridge woman had forced her to write in or on her forearm, the one left by Pettigrew to resurrect Voldemort, but most of all, no lightning bolt scar on her forehead either.

The only thing a little familiar were the color of her eyes, green still but a darker green that they had been before – emerald green instead of light jade –, and the shape was all wrong, hooded instead of wide set. They looked…sensual? Somehow…like those eyes had been made for seduction (and the rest of her as well as far as she could see).

Harry tried to remember what Daphne Greengrass had looked like while at Hogwarts but the truth was, she had never paid too much attention to her. She had been part of Pansy Parkinson’s gang at Hogwarts but had never really mocked or tormented the other students like Pansy or Malfoy did on a regular basis. She hadn’t continued Potions past her OWLs because she wasn’t in Slughorn’s class in their sixth year. She knew that she had come from a pureblood family and that Draco had married her sister Astoria. That was it, really.

Harry remembered the fact that she had been beautiful. She had often heard male students commenting on that fact. But the image of her in Harry’s mind was very blurry. Had she looked like Harry looked now? Because if she did, damn. She looked even more beautiful than Fleur Delacour and _she_ was part Veela.

Harry had been pretty, that was for sure. Not at 14 certainly, but in her sixth year she had come into her own. She had gotten rid of her glasses, she had started to take care of her unmanageable hair and she had stopped wearing Dudley’s hand-me-downs. That had done wonders to her appearance and had certainly worked to attract George Weasley’s attention. Harry had always had a bit of a crush on George but she knew that George had only seen her as Ron’s friend, almost like his own sister. Things had changed though during the summer before sixth year. They had gotten together at the end of the summer and then they had seen each other during the Hogsmeade weekends. It had been great while it had lasted but then, of course, the war with Voldemort had gotten in the way, Dumbledore had sacrificed himself to allow Snape to take his place at Voldemort’s side and Harry, Ron and Hermione had gone in search of the Horcruxes. Then the battle of Hogwarts happened and Fred had been killed.

Harry had naively believed that they could just pick things back from where they had left them and George had believed the same – or maybe he simply wanted to believe that way. Unfortunately, the distance between them grew more and more each day until they had simply decided to split up amicably and in a joint decision.

Harry shook her head to dispel those thoughts. Now wasn’t the time to think about her failed relationship. Of course, George hadn’t been the only one. Before him there had been Cedric. Cedric, who had been killed by Pettigrew right in front of her. She still had nightmares about that, even after so many years. If she hadn’t hated Pettigrew already because he had betrayed her parents and was also the reason Sirius had ended up in Azkaban, him killing Cedric had moved him almost at the top of the list of people she wanted to see dead.

Okay, enough thinking about the past. She needed to think about the here and now. And the here and now was confusing at best and completely bonkers at worst. How was it possible that she was in Daphne Greengrass’ body? How was it possible that she was alive at all?

It couldn’t be because of the Hallows, right? She had thrown the Resurrection Stone in the middle of the Forbidden Forest and left the Elder Wand in Dumbledore’s grave where it belonged. Surely, the whole ‘Master of Death’ thing was just a story, right? And yet, she had died twice now and here she was, alive again. But not in her own body like before. Why hadn’t she returned to her own body like what had happened the first time? And what had happened to the real Daphne Greengrass?

And, wait a second. Mrs. Greengrass had said that she had been playing Quidditch when the dementors arrived and she had fainted. But Daphne Greengrass hadn’t been in the Slytherin Quidditch team, she remembered that much.

Harry wondered if she could somehow access Daphne’s memories to see what was going on. She knew that the brain stored the memories and that those memories were accessible by a Legilimens even if the body lost its soul, as it was the case of the Dementor’s kiss.

Harry was a proficient Occlumens now and a not too bad Legilimens as well. It had taken years to reach an adequate level, especially without anyone present to test her shields, but she had done it. Too little too late, of course, since, if she had learned it when Snape had tried to teach her, maybe Sirius wouldn’t have died that night at the Ministry.

Harry shook her head once again. All of this didn’t matter now. What mattered was figuring out what was going on and the only way she could think of to do that was to see inside Daphne’s mind – her mind now? – and sort through her memories. Maybe this way, things would be clearer, she hoped.

Harry sat on the bathroom floor, trying to find a comfortable position on the hard surface. Then she closed her eyes and breathed deeply in and out a few times. Soon, her mind was devoid of any thought and she tried to look inward, into her mind. Her memories as Harry Potter were still there, in the forefront of her mind, organized in tiny wooden boxes on top of shelves. Her mental library, as she like to call it. Everything seemed in order, the boxes ordered in chronological order, some – the ones with inside her darkest, most painful memories – had padlocks to keep them locked.

There was something different though. A door, a door that it definitely hadn’t been there the last time she had been inside her own mind. Harry crossed the room in quick strides and stood in front of it. She didn’t recognize the wood the door was made of but it was polished till it shined and it was painted a vibrant dark green.

Harry extended her hand forward and turned the knob. What awaited her on the other side was chaos. The room was pitch dark, the only light coming from the room she had just left. Harry decided to leave the door open so she could see better. The ground was littered with wooden boxes, similar to the ones in her mind library and the shelves that once contained them were overthrown, some in piles one over the other, some still half standing but empty.

“Okay.” She muttered aloud. “I just need to tidy up a little, that’s all.”

She concentrated on the light first and imagined wall-mounted candle holders on both sides of the room. The room reacted to her wish instantly and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. It worked exactly like her mind would so maybe these memories – as messy as they were right now – were part of her mind as well now, somehow. She could work with that.

Next thing to do would be to return the shelves to their proper place. Harry looked with a grin as the shelves rearranged themselves in the way she was visualizing.

 _Good, and now, the memories, finally_.

This time she picked them up one by one and watched them before putting them in the right place. There were memories of Daphne as a child. She had been a happy child until the untimely death of her little sister Astoria –  she was cursed with a blood malediction that made her frail and weak and that, in addition to the bad flu she got one winter was enough to kill her. And wasn’t that another difference from what she knew? Astoria had been alive in her reality. Then her father had died as well, magical accident. He was some kind of Rune Master who liked inventing new spells and wards.

Harry frowned again. As far as she knew, Daphne’s father had been alive as well. What the hell was going on?

The shock of her life came though when she watched Daphne’s sorting. Not because Daphne had been sorted into another house. No, the hat had taken all of ten seconds to declare her a slytherin. No, the real shock came from the fact that a few names down the line another name was called: Harry Potter.

But this Harry Potter didn’t look at all like her. In fact, this Harry Potter was actually a boy.

Harry looked, astonished, as the tiny boy with messy dark red hair and hazel eyes (and no glasses) came to sit on the stool in front of the teachers’ table and then McGonagall put the sorting Hat over his head. After long seconds of absolute silence, the Hat finally uttered one word: slytherin.

Harry gaped. Not only this Harry Potter was a boy but he was a slytherin, what the hell?

Harry remembered suddenly the book she had found in the Black Family Library about alternate realities. She had barely skimmed through it, not really believing that such things existed but now, well, now she really wished she had read it because it really looked like she was in some kind of alternate reality.

Harry checked other memories, trying to find one prior to the sorting to see what might have caused this Harry to be sorted into slytherin. She found the answer in the memory about the train trip to Hogwarts. It turned out that Daphne had befriended Harry on the train and convinced him to come sit with the other future slytherins. It was obvious that, when Harry had seen Malfoy between them, he hadn’t been very happy about it but then, thanks mostly to Daphne and Blaise Zabini, who had made him feel welcome, he had warmed up to the other first years as well, Draco and Pansy included. And that was why he hadn’t asked the hat to not put him in slytherin when he had been sorted.

Harry kept looking at the memories, following Daphne’s (and therefore this Harry’s) years at Hogwarts. Strangely enough, Harry became best friends with both Daphne and Draco but the other slytherins students of the same year became a very tight knit group, even Pansy, who, it turned out, wasn’t so bad when surrounded by people she actually liked. Even Draco was very different from the one she knew. This Draco was more reserved, though still arrogant and prejudiced against muggles (but a lot less against muggleborns than he was in her world), also braver and kind and funny towards his real friends. This Draco tended to brag a lot less and he also very rarely uttered his trademark’s phrases: ‘I’m going to tell my father’ or ‘Just wait until my father hears of this.’ He also didn’t pick fight with other students, not even Ron Weasley and, thanks to Harry’s influence, he even became on friendly terms with Hermione Granger.

Hermione had been sorted into Ravenclaw here instead of Gryffindor and, like what had happened in her old world, she had been saved from the Troll by Harry. The difference was that, instead of Ron with Harry, there had been Draco and Daphne with him.

Harry and Ron weren’t friends by any means, let alone best friends, but they mostly tended to ignore each other. There wasn’t really any animosity between them though. Ron was still prejudiced towards slytherins so maybe that was the reason why he and Harry weren’t friends in this world. He was, instead, friends with Neville, the only gryffindor he was friends with.

And talking about Harry, he was very different from her. There was very little gryffindor in him beside the courage, to which he had in spades. This Harry tended to think things through instead of jumping into danger without a care. He was still a little reckless sometimes – like the time he had saved Hermione from the troll – but a lot less than she had been. This Harry was also not a fan of Quidditch, in fact he couldn’t even fly. He was still very good at Defense against the Dark Arts but he was awful at Transfiguration. But, and that was the strangest thing in her opinion, he was basically a genius in potion. And she was talking Snape-genius level. Crazy.

During their first year, like in her world, Quirell had tried to steal the Philosopher Stone and, like in her world, Harry had stopped him, though this time Draco and Daphne had accompanied him.

During second year, on the other hand, Lucius didn’t give Ginny Tom Riddle’s diary and therefore the chamber of secrets wasn’t opened. All in all, they passed a rather uneventful year except for Lockhart who was, somehow, hit with the same memory loss because of an obliviate gone wrong like had happened in her world. Daphne had gotten into the slytherin Quidditch team as a seeker – and she was very good too – while Draco was one of the chasers. And, of course, Lucius had bought everyone on the team the Nimbus 2001.

And then there was this year. Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban, Wormtail was still Ron’s pet rat and Remus Lupin was still both a werewolf and the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. She was happy to know that some things, at least, were still the same.

Finally, after putting all of Daphne’s memories in the right place, she looked around herself and smiled. Now, that looked much better.

She still didn’t know how (or why) exactly she had ended up in an alternate world and as Daphne Greengrass of all people but, at least, she knew a lot more information than she did before.

Harry wondered if she had ended up in Daphne’s body simply because she was Harry’s best friend in this world or there was more to it?

She shrugged and left her mind library behind.

She opened her eyes and got up from the cold floor. Maybe she didn’t know how she had ended up there but there was one thing she knew with absolute certainty. She wasn’t going to waste such an opportunity. Sirius was still alive in this world. She could get him exonerated from all charges. He would be a free man. Cedric was still alive as well. And, while Voldemort was still alive as well, she knew where the horcruxes were this time, she could kill him much faster this time around, or at least, help the Harry of this world do it.

She could do so much, save so many people. Dumbledore. Snape. Remus. Tonks. Dobby. She wasn’t going to waste this second chance that she had been given. The how or why didn’t matter. She was Daphne Greengrass now and she was back in time. She could change everything.


End file.
